In a typical wheel loader vehicle the ratio of power split between the drivetrain and the hydraulic system is governed by a typical torque converter. The relationship of this power split is fixed for the life of the vehicle by the torque converter's operating characteristics. A torque converter limits power to the drivetrain when the converter input shaft is turning at engine speed and the converter output shaft is at a near zero speed. In this condition the vehicle's wheels are not turning but are transmitting torque to the ground, hereinafter this is referred to as a “stall” condition. Essentially during this condition the excess power from the engine is being converted to heat and results in wasted fuel.
Infinitely Variable Transmissions (IVT) or hydrostatic transmissions are much more efficient at this “stall” condition compared to a torque converter transmission. However, they can generate relatively too much power and very high crowd force at low ground speeds. Crowd force is defined as the amount of force with which a vehicle drives into a pile of material. Because of this, a wheel loader with an IVT or hydrostatic transmission will typically provide the hydraulic system with insufficient power. For example, a vehicle implement may try to load a pile of material and the vehicle implement may become trapped in the material because of the high crowd force. This could be due to an incorrect balance between available power for the hydraulic system and the power delivered to the drivetrain. In this condition the wheel loader's ability to move material efficiently is reduced. What is needed in the art is a system for varying and limiting the amount of power and/or torque delivered to the drivetrain.
The present invention provides a system for varying and limiting drivetrain power in an efficient manner. In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a power management apparatus for a off-highway vehicle includes a vehicle control unit in communication with the vehicle's engine controller, transmission controller and power management actuator, wherein in response to different kinds of data or input, the vehicle control unit sends a message to the transmission controller regarding a maximum torque limit. Power management actuator includes, but is not limited to, a foot pedal.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the system includes a vehicle control unit in communication with the vehicle's engine controller, transmission controller, power management actuator, implement control lever and implement velocity sensor, wherein in response to implement velocity information, the vehicle control unit sends a message to the transmission controller regarding a maximum torque limit.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. Although the drawings represent embodiments of the present invention, the drawings are not necessarily to scale and certain features may be exaggerated in order to better illustrate and explain the present invention.